I Know Too Much, You Know Too Little
by sophiaPOTTER
Summary: Hermione is sent back to the Marauders time, and encounters confusion, adventure and love in someone who's future she knows too much of.
1. Wishes and Confusion

_This happens to be my first ever fanfiction, so comments and constructive critiscm would be very much appreciated, flame me all you like, I won't take any notice. If you criticize in a polite and civil way, I will try my hardest to be a better writer, but keep in mind, I'm only a beginner. Also, I never really expected myself to be writing a Sirius/Hermione fanfiction, but took on the challenge. I took the easy route though. So KILL ME FOR WRITING A TIME TURNER FANFIC :O_

_Lots of nothingness, Sophia.___

__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__

strange

**Hermione's POV**

She shivered. Her boot covered feet were sinking into the snow after every step she took. A chilly wind blew from behind her as she tucked her soft brown wavy hair behind one ear. 

_God it's cold…_

A snow fight was taking place a few metres from where she was standing, gazing up at the snowy sky. She strolled onwards aimlessly for a few minutes and found a branchy tree on the outer edge of the forbidden forest, climbed onto one of it's many branches and lent her head against the thick trunk.

_This world is going to fast… too many things to deal with… Why can't this war just…finish?_

Hermione shivered again and decided it was time to get back to the castle. She jumped from her branch, but her ankle gave way and she fell forward face first into the snow and heard a crunching sound beneath her. 

She lifted her self up slowly onto her hands and knees, but the Hogwarts grounds felt like they were spinning. NO, they **were spinning. The castle and everything around her became a blur. She shut her eyes tightly.**

_I think I'm going to be sick._

The spinning stopped abruptly. She opened her eyes and got up on her hands and knees again, when suddenly, a hard object hit her in the side of her head.

_ow__._

**____{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}____              **

**Sirius' POV**

_Oh great._

_Who the hell does that girl thinks she is? _

_More detention. Oh well._

Sirius jogged over to the motionless girl lying on her front, James following him not far behind. He dropped to his knees in front of her, she was breathing, of course, but she was still unconscious-and very cold. 

Sirius sighed " you know I'm going to have detention for this.." James nodded, with a sly grin on his face "It's never bothered you before" he replied. 

"I know but I'm getting sick of the whole detention thing, and besides you won't be in there with me. But, whatever, let's get her to the hospital wing before she catches a cold or something". He lifted the girl up by one arm, while James took the other arm.

"wait, wait. Levitation charm. Duh" Sirius said. He muttered the charm and the girl rose up into the air, her feet slightly off the ground, her head lolling on her shoulder. 

They walked up to the towering castle doors, a few of the students outside turned their heads to watch the scene. It wasn't bizarre to see James Potter and Sirius Black in a situation like this. 

_Never seen this girl before…_

_She has Gryffindor robes though?_

After a few minutes of walking in silence through the many Hogwarts corridors and up the moving stairs, they walked into the Hospital Wing and found the new Hogwarts nurse, Madam Pomfrey, very much involved with a first year who seemed to have broken her wrist in four places.

"Madam Pomfrey, a little accident occurred a few minutes ago outside, you see" James began as the young plump nurse made her way towards them after finishing with the first-year girl. "..yeah, uh, we were having an innocent snowball fight, when Sirius' snowball missed me and hit this girl. And. Yeah." He finished uncertainly.

"Lay her down on this bed then, quickly… come on! Where did it hit her?" she asked, looking up at the two boys. Sirius was staring at the girl, but was abruptly interrupted when he received a sharp elbow in the ribs from James. 

"Oh. Yeah, in the head… I think." Sirius replied, rubbing his side. He looked back down at the girl again.

_A prefect badge…? What the hell?_

"You two will wait right here-I'll just go get Professor McGonagall to deal with you two" she said, taking a few steps away from the girl's hospital bed.

"But I didn't do anything!" James objected a little too loudly.

"Shush! What's your name again? Potter – isn't it? We **DO have other people trying to rest here. Now WAIT" she said sternly.                        **

Sirius remained silent for the whole wait, staring at the unidentified girl, whilst James sighed and stared out the window, obviously wanting to join the other students in their snowball fights.

After at least 5 minutes, Madam Pomfrey returned to the Hospital Wing with Professor McGonagall at her side. "I won't be giving you detention, as Poppy explained what happened I realized it was an accident, but I think it would be fitting if you came to see her in the morning Mr. Black, and **DO** apologize. Good day to you all" she said and turned on her heel, walking out of the wing.

"Let's go back down then!" James said, rubbing his hands together. Sirius glanced at him and shook his head "nah, I'm kinda tired, I'll see you at dinner, okay?" 

James looked Sirius' expression over and finally said "suit yourself. If you need me, I'll be outside" Sirius nodded and fell into a chair beside the girl's bed as James walked out of the hospital wing.

_She's so…mysterious._

                                                                                                                                                                                            __


	2. Harsh Realisation

_It's completely boiling here in __Sydney__, so I'm spending my time inside my cool house to write some more. Hope you enjoy._

_Lots of tiredness and hotness, Sophia._

__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione reached over for the jug of water and poured it into the glass set on her bedside table. The pain in her head had long ago disappeared, and Hermione was oblivious to the events of yesterday. All she could remember was being hit in the head by something or other and then, black. (A/N: the colour :D) 

She had woken up after a commotion in the hallway directly outside the Hospital Wing. She suspected it to be between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, as they each threw the common insults at each other "Gryffinwhore" and "Slimeball". Hermione was about to clamber out of bed and break up the dispute between the students-she WAS a prefect, after all-, when the voices stopped quarrelling.

_I wonder what happened..._

As though on cue, a nurse that looked remarkably like a younger Madam Pomfrey opened the curtains surrounding Hermione's bed. "Oh, your up, dear. Is your head okay?" she asked Hermione concernedly. Hermione, instead of answering her question, said with a confused expression masked upon her face "er..Are you a new nurse here? What happened to Madam Pomfrey?". The nurse considered her answer "Yes, I am a new nurse, but my name _is Madam Pomfrey…perhaps you're thinking of Madam Lirksten? The old Hogwarts nurse? Yes, well she retired at the beginning of this year. Didn't you know?"_

Hermione swallowed at this statement and shook her head, no. 

_What was she talking about? Has she been sniffing something?_

She was about to ask the date when from behind the curtain came a boys voice "Madam Pomfrey? Is she up?" 

_He sounds familiar...maybe it's Harry…_

"Yes, she's up, come in then" Madam Pomfrey replied as she used her wand to tuck some loose sheets under the bed.

The boy pushed the curtain aside and walked towards her bed. "Um, hi" he said slowly.

_I knew it._

"Harry! Has potions started yet? Where's Ron?" She asked quickly without taking a breath. She pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear "This Nurse says her name's Madam Pomfrey, what's with that?" Hermione asked, not giving him enough time to answer her earlier questions.

Harry backed away from her. "My name isn't Harry, it's James. James Potter. Who are_you?"_

**_James POTTER?_**

****

"Harry, don't make jokes like that!" she said, although she was beginning to feel uneasy. Harry was acting very convincingly…yet…

_Those eyes._

****

**___{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}___**

****

**James' POV**

_Fabulous._

_Fucking fantastic!_

Hermione had dropped back onto her bed again, eyes shut, mouth open. Once again, unconscious. James made to get Madam Pomfrey, who had left only 2 or so minutes ago, but unintentionally walked straight into his best friend, Sirius.  

"Is she awake?" he asked James.

James took Sirius by the arm and continued to find Madam Pomfrey "She _was_", he_ stated matter-of-factly._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked, confused.

"she was awake, and she just started talking to me as though I was a long lost friend, called me Harry or something, asked where Ralph or Rodney or Rodd or whoever was and so I told her my name was James Potter, and she was like 'don't make jokes like that' and then she fainted" James explained "it was bizarre"

They found Madam Pomfrey in her office involved with some paper work. She looked up at them "What is it, boys?" the nurse asked.

"The girl – she just fainted again, I swear I didn't do anything, she was kind of blabbering after you left and then I told her my name and she fainted" James told her.

"I see, well, you two better be off to class now, I'll deal with her" She said kindly.

_That girl…she's so…crazy_

__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__

**_The two very different impressions of Hermione from both James and Sirius_**_._

_Thank you to my reviewers, I will TRY to update daily, but I have schoolwork to deal with too ;D_

_I UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT THEY ARE GOING TO BE LONGER I PROMISE. _

                                                                                                                                                                                            __


	3. Meeting Mr Black

_-Sigh- I've been EXTREMELY busy, I whipped this up quickly, hope you enjoy, but it's nothing spectacular. Please review :D_

_Sophia_

__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__

**Sirius' POV**

****

Sirius and James had an uneventful day, but Sirius' mind couldn't help but drift back up to the Hospital Wing, where this odd girl lay, still unconscious. Finally, at the end of the day, Sirius was able to visit the Hospital Wing, to check if the girl was up. 

He saw Madam Pomfrey on the way in and she told him the girl was awake and fine.

Sirius slid the curtains open and sat down in one of the chairs next to her bed.

_She looks frightened…_

"Um, look, I'm really sorry for hitting you with that snowball, but it was an accident. Anyway, it was James' fault really, if he had kindly moved in the snowball's path, none of this really would have happened and I wouldn't be here explaining myself. Oh, and I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black." He told her, as though introducing himself wasn't necessary, "But I'm sure you know me. I mean to say- who wouldn't?" he asked her jokingly.

Hermione continued to sit there, staring at him. Sirius wished she wouldn't, as it was unnerving. Never had he felt so overpowered by a girl or anyone for that matter. And she hadn't even spoken a word!

_Staring competition, eh?_

**___{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}___**

****

**Hermione's POV                       **

Hermione had recovered from this morning's introduction with James Potter, her best friends father, and had come to the realization she had traveled back in time. Here she was, staring at Sirius, her tongue feeling as though it had swollen up and she couldn't move her mouth. 

"I-I've heard about you, yes" she replied cautiously, not wanting to give away that she knew him to a great extent.

"Ahh, you're talking? I wasn't sure you had teeth for a while!" he smiled at her. A charming smile that made her heart beat a little faster and made her face flush pink. Of course, she couldn't see this, but she felt it.

_Get a grip! This is your best friend's dead godfather we're talking about!_

She smiled back at him, wondering what to say next. 

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Hermione Granger" she told him, but immediately clapped her hand to her mouth.

_You **idiot!**_  

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed and he stared at her with pure perplexity. 

"Oh, okay, I don't think I've heard of you before" he said "can I ask you something else?"

She nodded.

"When James and I brought you up here, you were wearing Gryffindor robes, and you had a prefect badge, but the only Gryffindor prefects are Remus, Lily, Angie and Jacob. I don't understand…have the prefects been swapped or something?"

_Oh crap…why couldn't you have asked me something easier?_

"Oh, it's a long story" Hermione replied quickly "Anyway, um, I have to see Professor Dumbledore about something urgent. Yes, um, I'll see you later" and with that Hermione smiled swiftly at him, got out of her hospital bed and began walking away, when Sirius shouted with a slight smirk on his face "Perhaps getting changed into your robes might be an idea before you go wandering around Hogwarts in your Hospital clothes?"

Hermione turned around and blushed furiously, thanked him and said goodbye as she shut the curtains behind her and got changed into her uniform.

When Hermione had finished changing, she opened the curtains to find Sirius waiting.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked him.

"Oh, I just thought I'd accompany you to Dumbledore's office. But I guess it isn't necessary, you must know the password and how to get there if you're a PREFECT, wouldn't you?" he replied, with one eyebrow slightly raised and a grin on his face.

Hermione sighed "Okay, I guess you can…" she said, already striding out of the Hospital Wing.

_But I'd prefer if you didn't._

The trip to Dumbledore's office was a silent one. Once they had reached the stone Gargoyle, Sirius muttered the password – "Tenpin bowling"(A/N: I was reading through the Philosopher's Stone and apparently tenpin bowling is one of Dumbledore's hobbies :D), said goodbye to Hermione and walked away. Hermione shook her head at Dumbledore's password and stepped onto the revolving spiral stairs.

_Trust Dumbledore to think of something that strange._

The stairs finally stopped moving and she walked off them into Dumbledore's office. "May I help you?" asked a man with a long, white beard who was sitting behind a large desk, which was barely seen due to rolls of parchment spread across it.

_Let's just hope you can, sir._

"Professor, thi-" Hermione began but was cut off by Dumbledore saying "Before you begin, why don't you have a seat" he said gesturing towards the seat, opposite to where he was seated.

"Thank you" Hermione sat down on the chair and looked at him. He looked much younger, obviously, his beard still had some colour in it and his face appeared less tired. "As I was saying Professor, this is going to sound extremely strange, but I can assure you that it is 100% fact. What year is it sir?"

A dawning look spread across Dumbledore's face "1977-how far ahead were you?"

"1997" she told him.

"Oh dear. 20 years? My, that's a while. Why don't you begin with how you ended up traveling through time in the first place?" he asked suggestively. Hermione bit her lip "I went for a walk to clear my head and relax. I climbed a tree and sat there for a while, but when I jumped off the branch to head back to the castle I fell forward onto the snow and I think I broke my time turner, but I was knocked unconscious courtesy of a snowball from Sirius Black" 

Hermione remained calm whilst explaining this to Professor Dumbledore, but as soon as she made mention of Sirius, her eyes became blurry and a single tear slid smoothly and silently down her cheek. She bowed her head. 

_Why did you have to leave us Sirius? Harry needs you so much…_

"I will do my best to help you my dear, but you will need to cooperate with me. For now, you will continue with your studies as we cannot have you falling behind in your work, and I will set up a private dormitory for you, Ms …?"

"Hermione Granger" 

"Ah, well perhaps you should think of a new name to use for now? Do you know any of the current students here in the future?"

"Um, that's where I made a big mistake, professor…I told Sirius Black my name, and well-I know him very well in the future…"

"Well, you shall stick to your real name then, I'll get everything sorted out. I'll alert the teachers about you're background. You're a Gryffindor in the future? Well, you shall spend time in the Gryffindor Common Room and the dormitory will be up the girl's staircases on the highest level. Also, as a cover story, you shall tell any curious students about you're reasons for being here, that you were expelled from Durmstrang for hexing a teacher. No other imformation is necessary"  

She nodded and stood up.

"Thank you professor"

"Not a problem, my child – and if you have any problems or anything you wish to tell me, do come and see me. Oh, and perhaps you should take that prefect badge off?"

Hermione wiped her eyes clear of tears, chuckled and took the badge off her robes, tucking it into her pocket.

"Thank you again sir" she said and walked out of his office, down the spiral staircase.

**___{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}_{+}___**

****

****

**Sirius' POV**

"Well, what happened?" James asked Sirius at dinner.

Sirius prodded his mashed potato "Nothing, mate, I just apologized, and left…" he lied not wanting to tell him just yet about her curious actions and the prefect badge pinned to her robes.

"Fine, but I can tell something's up" James said and continued eating his dinner, frequently gazing down the table at a pretty, red-haired girl.

__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__

_:D_

_I quite liked that chapter…short, again, I know. Thanks for the reviews guys ;]_


	4. READ OR DIE

Dear Reader (who perhaps cared about this story and thought it had potential),

I owe an **incredibly** big apology to you and all of my reviewers that have been waiting for a new chapter, or people who waited for any sign that I was going to continue this story.

I began this story more than a year ago, when I had only just turned 13. I was totally and utterly in love with the Sirius/Hermione relationship and adored both of these characters with fervor.

Unfortunately, I began to lose interest in that particular ship and instead fell in love with Draco/Hermione Ron/Hermione in turn. Basically, I forgot about this fanfiction and moved on.

I have come to realize that just because I may not particularly support a relationship doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to write a suitable story for it. Which brings me to where I am now. I feel as though I have matured slightly in my writing and I'm finding that I can write longer stories whilst still getting the point across. My style has changed and I don't really like the way I was writing when I was 12.

**So should I begin this story again, with the same plot that I had planned, but with my new (and improved wink) style? Or would you prefer me to continue along the lines of wat I was writing before?**

Either way, I'm pretty sure I will be continuing this story.

Love (because I'm full to the brim of it),

Sophia


End file.
